Don't touch the princess
by KawaiiDesuGirl
Summary: Clarke goes to get more seaweed alone and gets attacked by one if the fellow 100.


Bellarke one shot! couldn't think of a name xD

"Bell have you seen Clarke?" Octavia asked walking up to her brother.

Bellamy turned to face Octavia "No when you did you last see her?" Octavia got a worried look on her face then said "Not sense she left to get more seaweed."

Octavia swears she saw fear flash in Bellamy's eyes for a moment before he started running out of camp with a gun. "No one leaves! Miller your in charge!" Bellamy shouted as he reached the gate.

Clarke knew it was dangerous leaving camp alone with the grounders out there. She just wanted to be alone.

"Well princess what are you doing out here alone?" She heard someone behind her say.

"I'm heading back now James I got what I needed." Clarke said walking past James only to stop after a hand slapped her ass. "Don't and I repeat don't touch me!" Clarke yelled at James then turned to leave again. "Come on princess have a little fun." James said grabbing her ass.

'James? What the hell is he doing out here?" Bellamy thought running in the direction he heard his voice.

"James stop it! Let me go you creep!" Clarke yelled trying to get free.

"Bellamy!" Clarke called out without even thinking before turning her head to avoid James lips. Clarke then see's Bellamy standing there with anger written all over his face.

Anger bubbled up inside of Bellamy at the site before him. James trying to kiss his princess while groping her ass.

'Did he hear me calling for him?' Clarke wondered to herself.

Bellamy see's the fear in her eyes then charges at James ripping him off Clarke.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Bellamy asked punching James repeatedly in the face.

"B-Bellamy calm down!" Clarke said trying to pull him off James.

He let James get to his feet then began to hit him again. "Bellamy your scaring me!" Clarke said grabbing his arm to stop him from hitting James again. The one thing he never wanted to do.

Bellamy looks down at Clarke and gives her a sad smile. His way of saying sorry. He then turning to look at James with hate in his eyes. As much as he wants to banish James they can't afford to lose one man if they wanna stand a chance against the grounders.

"If I ever see or hear you trying to touch Clarke or anyone against their will i will kill you got it!" Bellamy yelled at James and he nodded instantly. "Get the hell back to camp!" Bellamy yelled and James scurried back to camp.

Bellamy turned to look at Clarke "Are you ok?" Clarke shook her head no then began to cry. "I-I was so scared Bellamy!" Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke and pulled her into his chest to comfort her.

After she seemed to have calmed down Bellamy decided to ask her some questions. "Why the hell where you out here alone and why did you call for me?"

"I wanted to be alone for a little bit and…" Clarke began to blush before mumbling "I feel safest with you thats why I called you…"

Bellamy smirked looking down at Clarke "Did it also have something to do with the fact you like me?" Clarke's face became red.

Bellamy expected her to push him away and say something like she would never like someone like him.

To his surprise Clarke buried her head in his chest. "Maybe…" He heard Clarke mumble into his chest.

Clarke likes him. His princess like likes him. When did she become his princess?

"When did you start liking me?" Bellamy asked looking down at her.

"Know that I think about it I'm pretty sure it was when Atom died." Clarke said looking up at Bellamy. Instead of saying anything else Bellamy leaned down and kissed her.

Clarke squealed in the kiss at the feeling of hands on her butt. "Bellamy!" Clarke laughed punching him lightly on the chest.

"Bellamy Clarke!" Octavia yelled running towards them. Bellamy growled when Clarke pulled away to look at Octavia.

"Thank god you guys are ok! James came into camp all beaten up Clarke you need to hel-" Bellamy cut Octavia off.

"James brought that upon himself touching my princess so he can suffer!" Clarke smiled and blushed when Bellamy called her his princess and Octavia was grinning like a fool at them. "Well it's about time!"

That night when Clarke is walking to her tent she feels a hand on her wrist and fear sets in. 'Not again!' Clarke thought before spinning around to see James and Miller.

"I-I'm sorry for touching you." James said before Miller pushed him to make him leave. Miller looked at Clarke then said "Bellamy wants you at his tent." Before walking away.

When Clarke arrived at Bellamy's tent she began to blush remembering what happened earlier then stepped into his tent. "Miller said you wanted to see me."

Bellamy turned to look at her and smiled before getting a serious look on his face. "Your staying in my tent from now on." Clarke knew they was no way to make him change his mind so she only nods her head.

Bellamy smiles then pulled off his shirt, soon followed by his shoes, socks and pants leaving him in his underwear. "You coming to bed princess?"he asked smiling. Clarke giggled before pulling off her jacket, socks, shoes, pants and shirt leaving her in her underwear.

Bellamy smirked then tossed her his shirt. "Wear this so if anyone comes in they wont see my princess more than half naked." Clarke smiles then puts on his shirt.

Clarke snuggled into Bellamy's chest then and laughs "who would have thought Bellamy Blake was a cuddlier." Bellamy pulled her closer before whispering into her ear "I've only ever cuddle you princess."

Bellamy smirked knowing by tomorrow everyone would know Clarke was his and his alone and wouldn't dare touch her. Especially spacewalker.

How was it?


End file.
